Love Is In The Air
by Goddess-Lovely
Summary: Sora is trying out her luck with guys. Mimi trying to figure out what surprise is Izzy doing for her on Valentine's Day.Just read it..no regrets!(Taiora,Koumi,Takari n Kenyako) Tai will appear in later chaps!
1. I can't wait

A/N: My first Digimon fanfic! I have my animated helpers to help me with it

Michi: This fanfic is an AU fic.

Miyuki: They never went to the Digimon world before!

Cattleya: It is a Koumi, Taiora and Takari.

Miyuki: Get ready for it!

Cattleya: I am not so sure whether Tai and Kari will be siblings but Takeru and Matt are.

Michi: Don't forget to review! Arigatou

Chapter 1

"Three days until Valentines day!" sixteen year old Mimi said, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "You mean, three days until Doomsday!" Sora joked. It was Tuesday morning, Mimi, Sora and Kari were hanging in the girl's bathroom at school, waiting for their other friend, Yolei to finish changing her clothes. It was because thanks to some guy Yolei got a can of soft drink spilled all over her clothes, it was a good thing she brought another option.

"How do I look?" Yolei said as she came out of the stall. "Much better than looking like a weirdo with stains all over your clothes." Mimi said. "That reminds me, Sora don't you have a date after school today?"kari asked "You know Sora, maybe you will go crazy over this guy! Maybe he'll even be your valentine!" Mimi exclaimed. "Yeah,maybe or maybe not." Sora said. "Well,we still have hopes don't we?" Yolei said.

"You won't know whether he will be the perfect guy for you, have some hopes, Sor." Kari encouraged.

"As for me, there's no reason not to be happy about valentine's day!" Mimi shrieked. "So how are you going to spend valentine's day with Izzy. Meems?" Yolei asked. "Not sure, we haven't really talked about it yet." Mimi said. "Well, remember boys can be totally clueless sometimes." Sora warned. Kari giggled.

The four girls went to their own paths. Mimi made her way down the hallway toward her homeroom. She spotted Izzy right ahead talking to his friends Jyou and Cody. "So it is three days away." "It's gonna be so cool! Please don't tell this to Meems, I want it to be a surprise for her!" Izzy said. Jyou and Cody nodded. "Hey." Izzy said, smiling at Mimi. He sort of glanceat Jyou and Cody saying. "Don't even think about telling."

"Hi!"Mimi said pretending like she didn't know a thing. "Ready for gym today?" Izzy said as he twirled Mimi around. "There is square dancing in gym this week." Mimi explained to Jyou and Cody. "Mimi is my partner! No taking her away!" Izzy added as he switch his arms and swung her around again. _I am so lucky to get such a great boyfriend._ Mimi thought. She liked the fact that Izzy didn't pretend to be really cool and just act like himself.

The bell rang, Izzy gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek. "We don't want to be late don't we?" Izzy said. "Alright. See you then!" Mimi said as they both left for class.

Later at night,

Kari was bored and decided to head to Cyber Caf_. After all, Sora is probably on her date right now, Yolei is also spending some quality time with her boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji, and Meems she's probably doing some square dancing now._Kari thought. As she was thinking, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Omigod, I am so so sorry." Kari apologized. "Hey, no big okay? Chill." A guy with blonde hair and a hat on his head grinned. "So where are you going?" that guy asked. "Cyber café." Kari answered. "Cool. I was just about to go there too. Oh right, it is rude to not introduced myself. I'm Takeru Takaishi, call me TK." Takeru said. "Hi, I am Hikari Yagami, call me Kari." Kari introduced herself. "I see. Want me to accompany u there?" Takeru offered. "Sure." Kari said. _This guy is cute!Not to mention his charming attitude._ Kari thought.

"So you go to Odaiba High? The wonder I remember seeing you there." Takeru said. "Yeah." Kari said and blushed. As they reached their destination, they gave their email address and handphone numbers to each other. (A/N: Oh god! I've gone cyber crazy! =P)

"I can't believe I was convinced by Meems to go on a date!" Sora sighed. "Maybe Mimi was right, maybe he will be the right guy for you, you never know." Her voice in her head repeated. "As if." Sora muttered.

A/N: How was it? Yeah, I know I ask the same questions in all my fanfics. So now lets give a round of applause for Miyuki and Cattleya!

Miyuki: We are suppose to be hosting Fear Factor not this!

Cattleya: Why are we doing this anyway?"

Michi: If you don't want this job then you'll be fired for hosting my anime fear factor: couples special!

Miyuki: You and what army???

Michi: Me and my army! I CREATED YOU I CAN ERASE YOU NOW!

Miyuki and Cattleya: pouts

Michi: Just do your thing....

Miyuki: Okay, please review this chapter and continue reading this!

Cattleya: If you want to give flames or notes or stuff please email Michi! Her email is on her bio.

Michi: Oh and please read my other fanfics too!(Sorry if u don't see the symbols, my pc sumthing wrong!)


	2. Disaster Date n Dream Date

A/N: I decided to write the second chapter straight away! Read it up! Sora's date!

Chapter 2 Disaster Date and Dream Date

"What show do you want to see?" a guy with spiky brown hair called Akira said. "I've already seen Space Madness, The Horse Diaries, 16 going on 60 and When In Rome." Sora said. "I guess that just leaves Hiroshi Strikes Out and Missing London."

"Lets watch Hiroshi Strikes Out." Akira suggested. Sora nodded. All Sora knew was that it was about a baseball game and more and more baseball. The movie maybe good anyway. "All right!" Akira exclaimed. "I love to see what movies are on deck this summer." Akira said. Soon the feature started. The movie wasn't good. It was about a guy called Hiroshi who is playing baseball with another team. He has a girlfriend but all the girlfriend does is sit on the bench and cheer for him. In the end, he wins the games in the world premiership. His girlfriends comes and hug him, even though he ignored her the whole time.

"So did you like it?" Akira asked. "Not really. It had too much baseball." Sora answered. "Actually, that was the part I like. It got a double but got thrown out a third." Akira said. "What did you say?" Sora asked. "You know it was awesome in the beginning but stupid in the end."He explained. "Yeah." Sora sid plastering a fake smile. "How 'bout we go grab some pizza?" Akira suggested. "Good idea." Sora replied.

"Can we have pepperoni pizza please?" Akira ordered. "Sorry but no more pepperoni left."Waiter said. "Okay then the seafood one." Akira said. Sora was having second thought about this guy until....

"Can I call you ump?" Akira asked. "Ump?" Sora asked. "Yeah,ya know ump – umpire. See cause your face kind of reminds me of a baseball field." Akira explained. _Is this guy trying to flirt?I think that was an insult._Sora thought in her mind.

After Akira drop her off, Sora was getting ready to complain everything to Mimi but when she reacher home no one was there. The thing was now, Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari had their own apartment room. Then, she spotted Kari messaging non-stop but Sora didn't really care much. "So how was your date?" Kari asked still staring at her phone smiling. "Worst. Why are you suddenly so crazy about your handphone anyway?" Sora asked curiously. "Where do you want me to start?" Kari said happily.

Flashback

"Well, happy meeting you. Can I hang out with you tomorrow afternoon?" Takeru asked. "Sure, T.K" Kari answered. That was a start of a beautiful friendship or should I say relationship?

End Of Flashback

"Hmmm Takeru Takaishi, He's captain of our school basketball team. YEAH! Now I remember. You are lucky lots of girls are chasing after him." Sora explained. "Weird. Then why didn't we chase him?" Kari asked not remember seeing T.K there. "I really dunno. Continue with your messages anyway." Sora answered and went to find some snacks in the refrigerator.

"I'm back!" A sound came through the door and it was Mimi. "Izzy is so perfect!" Mimi screamed. "He is planning a surprise for me and you know what the surprise falls on Valentine's Day!" Mimi added. "Good for you." Kari said. "How romantic." Sora said with sarcasm. "Look, Sor last year it was you and Kari that was having a fantastic time so now it is my turn!" Mimi said.

Sora's POV

Mimi was right. Last year, I had a boyfriend,Matt Ishida. A guy that every girl would have wanted. After two months of dating, I couldn't stand him being chased around by so many girls so I guess it was my fault that we broke up. Kari also had one, Daisuke Motomiya. He said he wanted a name that sounds more American so we call him Davis. Later, his dad got promoted and it was then when Kari and Davis lost touch. At least now Kari is recovering, all thanks to Takeru Takaishi.

()(()()()()()()Back to normal POV

"Hi!" Yolei came. "Who wants to follow me to my mom's shop tomorrow?" Yolei asked. "Sure. Izzy said he had an errand in Tokyo." Mimi answered. "Tennis practice. I may drop out from the team anytime if I don't go." Sora said. "Where's Kari?" Yolei asked. Just then, Kari came to the kitchen screaming. "I've got a date!" "With who?" Mimi licked her lips. Kari couldn't answer the question cause she was boucing everywhere screaming. "Takeru Takaishi. He is in our school. Captain of the school basketball team and so on." Sora explained. "Say isn't he Matt's brother, I heard that their parents are divorced." Yolei said. "Hey Yolei, where that you get that piece of gossip?" Mimi asked. "Hold on a sec, are you saying my ex-boyfriend's brother is dating Kari. Unbelieveble!" Sora said. "Correction. Half Brother." Yolei added. "Oh god. I am going mad." Mimi said. They all shared a laugh, while Kari was still jumping like crazy all over the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I wish Izzy would buy me this one!" Mimi said as she looked at a yellow rose. "If your boyfriend buy you yellow no good" A Chinese lady said. "Why not?" Mimi asked. "You see, yellow means friendship, pink means you have done a favor to that person, white means you have shared a secret with the person and last of all, red means love." The lady explained. "I see. Wow, cool. Never knew there were a language of roses." Mimi said.

(''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: I updated! Remember to review me! Arigatou


	3. Hints And More Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! (I dun like yaoi!)

**Chapter 3**

"So today isWednesday." Mimi said trying to give a hint to her boyfriend, Izzy. "Yup." Izzy said. "What day of the week do you like? I like Fridays. They seem nice." Mimi hinted. "I like Fridays too but I like Saturdays better." Izzy replied. _He can be so dumb sometimes like last year Christmas._Mimi thought.

'Flashback'(Mimi's POV)

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked my boyfriend, Izzy. We were at the mall that day. "Sure." He replied I was so sure he'll get the hint. It was a white stretchy sweater which had a goldfish print, I kept on passing the shop since I was so sure he'll get the hint. But who knows, he bought a goldfish for my Christmas present. He may be one of the smartest people in our school but sometimes he can be just so..so....clueless.

'End Of Flashback'

"Its so weird that we have so much things in common." Kari said. "Like the part we both love anime!" Takeru went on. They both were having so much fun together, who knew first date would be like this.

It wasn't long until Takeru took Kari back to her apartment. "So I guess I got to go. My mom is so gonna kill me if I don't come home before midnight." He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek which made Kari immediately blush. "See you at school tomorrow! Bye." Kari said. "You too. Sweet dreams!" Takeru said back. Kari went back to her room almost gonna burst out in happiness.

**Sora's POV**

All my friends are gonna have so much fun on Valentine's Day except me! I sulked on my pillow like I am waiting for my knight in shining armor or something. When did Sora Takenouchi ever cared about love? A voice came in my mind. "Sora is jealous! JEALOUS! JEALOUS!" A voice kept repeating in my mind. I started listening to my mp3 player and went to grab something to eat from the kitchen.

"Ken, how do you want to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Yolei asked her boyfriend. "I really don't know how 'bout we go catch a movie?" Ken asked. "Okay. We'll decide it later." Yolei said. Even though, Ken went to a different school but he and Yolei still tried real hard to get together as much as they could. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." Ken said.

A/N: Okay, I know how short how this chapter is. But I'll promise the next chapter will be much longer. Sora will declare a boy-cott. Mimi tries hard to know what is a surprise from Izzy on Valentines Day. Kari gets more dates with Takeru! Read on and please review!


End file.
